


Avalanche

by march_jo



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I honestly don't know what title to give this fic, I like them as a couple, Thought I'd give these two a try, because Idk how to write crime-y things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: “Jesus Marla, faster!”“I’m coming, I’m coming”...A baby in the house?
Relationships: Fran/Marla Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I've dozens of movies to-watch, but I watched this randomly a week ago and I've watched it twice now (which is very unusual for me). And with the lack of fics on them, thought I'd contribute some.

“Jesus Marla, faster!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming”

It is the afternoon in the Grayson’s household, what usually is a peaceful atmosphere for a leisure weekend is no longer. The two Grayson’s can be seen moving all over the house frantically, one in the kitchen, another in the living room.

A couple of days ago, Fran’s friend had asked her for a favour and that is to babysit for her baby girl because she had to leave town for to run an errand which bring us to the present.

Another loud wail rings through the house and Fran who’s currently holding the baby feels like her ear drums might just be ruined after this, she’s still trying her best in calming the baby down bouncing her a little in her arms when Marla finally comes to the rescue bearing a nursery-bottle filled with the baby’s formula mix. Fran snatches the bottle from Marla and feed it to the crying infant. And just like magic, the baby stops crying and begins sucking on the bottle instead.

“Oh, wow. She’s really thirsty huh?”

“With all the wailing she’s done, I’m not surprised. God, I can feel my ears ringing now”

“Oh, you poor baby” Marla steps closer and wraps her arms around Fran from behind, she plants a soft kiss on the side of Fran’s head and watches as Fran nurse the baby, “you are actually really good at this”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, and it’s really attractive”

Fran turns to face her, runs her gaze over her lover’s face before planting a soft kiss on her lips than goes back to leaning against her in the embrace, “whatever you say baby” They stand there, staring at the infant, glad to finally have some peace and quiet. The peaceful silence acting like a blanket over them until little baby Mel finishes her bottle, then Fran burps her over her shoulder while Marla sits there on the couch watching the two with a soft gaze.

“She’s asleep?”

“Yeah. Finally, I’m tired” Fran grunts and throws her body down the couch right next to Marla after putting the baby on her sleeping mat in the middle of the living room. She sighs burying her head further into the crook of Marla’s neck while Marla wraps her arm around Fran to pull her closer. They sit there contently for a few minutes before Fran starts peppering kisses on her wife’s neck, those kisses soon turn to sucking and it isn’t long before it turns into a full blown make out session. She pushes Marla down on the couch and proceeds to straddle her while taking her own top off, breathless now, they both stare at each other.

“Wow” pants Marla entrance with the sight of her wife’s naked torso on display on top of her, “damn you’re hot wifey” with that she surges forward to catch those lips in another messy tongue battle, burying her hands in her wife’s mane of a hair. Mouth still locked, tongue still intertwined, she trails her hands down from her wife’s hair to her cheeks going down the path Fran’s body, fiddling with the clasps of the bra. She was going to undo it, but a pair of hands seize her own and the next thing she knows, they are pinned down at both side of her head. Looking up, she finds herself staring into a pair of full-blown brown irises, darkened with lust and it turns her own so much.

“I just realize a new kink of yours baby”

“Yeah? What’s that” Marla asks panting slightly, still trying to calm her erratic beating heart. Smirking down at her, her wife leans down closer to her face, lips almost touching, Frans whispers,

_“You know”_

“There’s just something in watching you take care of the baby y’know?” she whispers back, rubbing her lips teasingly against her wife’s. Fran just flashes her that annoyingly attractive smirk of hers which prompts her to free her hands from her wife’s hold and pull her wife down again to reconnect their lips, but her mistake is that she underestimates just how much force she exerts doing so. It all happens so quickly, one second they are on the couch making out heavily and the next thing they know, Fran’s left-hand slips from the couch and she loses her balance tumbling down on the floor and accidentally kicking a nearby table causing it to rattle and falls.

And in the next minute you can see how much chaos the small table has caused them, Fran got up from the floor frantically picking up her discarded top, not even minding the soreness she felt from the fall and rush to the baby that is currently screaming bloody murder on the sleeping mat.

“Shhhh shhhh, hush now baby” picking up the infant carefully, she begins whispering soothing words by the baby’s ear, bouncing her up and down in her arm trying to calm her down. “Marla, get me the toy” she hisses at her wife.

Scrambling up to search for Mel’s squeaky teddy toy, she makes her way towards the duo and begins squeezing the toy in her hand to gain the attention of the wailing toddler. But to no avail she begins screaming louder instead, “Oh my god what does she wants?!”

“Go make her another formula baby”

.

.

“Here”

“WAHHHH!”

“Shit. This is your fault”

“What- How?!”

“You shouldn’t have pull me that hard”

“Well you shouldn’t have fell”

“You pulled me, and I fell!”

“Maybe you’re just weak”

“What’d you say?!” Before Marla can come up with another retort, the baby begins crying louder than before and they both flinch at that.

“Calm down baby” Fran coos at the baby while still rocking her gently,

“Have you tried checking her diaper?”

“Yeah no shit. Why didn’t I think of that?” she replies cynically,

“I’m just trying to help”

“Try harder”

“It’s not like you’re making real progress anyway”

Fran glares at her, then turns her attention back to the baby and begins walking towards the large window overlooking the town.

“Look at the view isn’t it pretty honey?” she coos again, but despite the change of _scenery_ the baby is still wailing like there’s no tomorrow, in desperation she starts tapping at the window and just like a miracle, the baby stops crying and becomes fascinated at the hand tapping the window.

“Oh, wow that actually works” she looks over at Marla,

“Who would’ve thought”

.

.

“Thank you for looking after her today, I hope she’s not fussing too much”

“Yeah, no big deal. She was an angel the whole day.”

“We’d love to look after her again”

A shut door later,

“God, never again.”

“That was definitely harder than handling the elderly”

Later on, they’re cuddling on the bed under the warm comforter, feeling completely exhausted after the day they've encountered.

“I’m sorry that I snapped earlier” Fran whispers with her face buried in her wife’s neck,

“It’s okay baby, I’m sorry too” they share a kiss before falling into a comfortable silence.

Right before falling asleep, Fran hears Marla says “maybe we should have one of our own”

“Sure baby, but you need to learn how to make out without causing an _avalanche_ first”

She finds herself flat on the bedroom floor after that,

“How’s that for an avalanche”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like that. Pardon any mistakes. (:


End file.
